Seres Humanos
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Resumo: Os rapazes enfrentam um inimigo pior do que o sobrenatural.
1. Chapter 1

**SERES HUMANOS**

**SERES HUMANOS**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JULHO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Os rapazes enfrentam um inimigo pior do que o sobrenatural.**

**SERES HUMANOS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

**SERES HUMANOS**

**SERES HUMANOS**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JULHO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Os rapazes enfrentam um inimigo pior do que o sobrenatural.**

**SERES HUMANOS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

**SERES HUMANOS**

**SERES HUMANOS**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JULHO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Os rapazes enfrentam um inimigo pior do que o sobrenatural.**

**SERES HUMANOS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**SERES HUMANOS**

**SERES HUMANOS**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JULHO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Os rapazes enfrentam um inimigo pior do que o sobrenatural.**

**SERES HUMANOS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

**SERES HUMANOS**

**SERES HUMANOS**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JULHO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Os rapazes enfrentam um inimigo pior do que o sobrenatural.**

**SERES HUMANOS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

**SERES HUMANOS**

**SERES HUMANOS**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JULHO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Os rapazes enfrentam um inimigo pior do que o sobrenatural.**

**SERES HUMANOS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

**SERES HUMANOS**

**SERES HUMANOS**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JULHO DE 2008**

NOTA1: **Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

NOTA2: **Os personagens criados para desenvolver a trama das histórias são de minha autoria. Os nomes, bem como suas características físicas e psicológicas, são fictícios. Se houver qualquer semelhança com qualquer pessoa, é mera coincidência.**

NOTA3: **Os lugares descritos nas histórias não existem e se, houver qualquer semelhança, considere mera coincidência. Alguns nomes são reais mas, juro, nunca estive lá. Pura imaginação.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores.

Resumo**: Os rapazes enfrentam um inimigo pior do que o sobrenatural.**

**SERES HUMANOS**

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história estará completa no meu livejournal.

Deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Se criar uma conta no livejournal e me adicionar como amiga poderá ler todos os textos por lá. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. **Reviews são importantes!**

**Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistissem de escrever. **

**Recado para os anônimos: AS REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS NÃO ESTÃO BLOQUEADAS. **Portanto, essa **NÃO** é uma boa desculpa. Se, em algum momento elas foram bloqueadas, foi por necessidade urgente e de momento, porque a falta de educação é algo insuportável.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
